what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Frayons Prix Ajacos
Frayons Prix Ajacos was the President of the Scallatti Fleet at the time of its arrival at Taoter III and had been in the position since 544 DE. Biography Upon arrival at Taoter III, Ajacos addressed his people outside of the Flagship, thanking everyone for their patience, claiming that this was an exceptional and touching moment. He proceeded to kiss the soil, blessing it. Furthermore, he then spoke directly to individuals in the crowd, telling them that the promise has been fulfilled. Later that day, Ajacos met with Roddy and Claude and ordered an expedition to assess the properties of the planet and whether or not the Energy Exhaustion Crisis truly existed. Hours later, Ajacos was informed that both Calem and Joh as well as, separately, Lea Davska Gea-Navvyl, had gone missing, with all evidence pointing towards there being an indigenous species on the planet. He went onto announce this to the fleet, along with the decision that, until they make contact with the indigenous race, every citizen of the fleet is to be confined to their own ship, without an express permit. (ELYM: The Promise) Upon finding out that a devasting accident had occurred on the Valkryie, as a result of one of his decisions, Ajacos accepts that it was all his fault, feeling incredibly guilty, despite Roddy insisting he was just acting on Claude's bad advice. Upon Claude's arrival in his office, Ajacos went onto berate him about his advisement to cut off power to the mining ships and told him that he needs to get the power restored to the other ships immediately. When Calem and Joh returned from the Rhaighr village, he and Claude interviewed them, finding all about the Rhaighrs and what they were up against, with Calem expressly telling them that they need to strike before they do and upon Lea's return from the Cizzuran village, he asked to speak to her, as well in his office. She told Ajacos that the people she met were incredibly kind and welcoming and may have solved all their problems, leading them to assume that there were two indigenous races on Taoter III. Upon assembly of the Think Tank, Ajacos was distressed to see Roddy absent, finding out from Syd that he's trapped on the Valkryie. Ajacos was ready to leave the conference to help Roddy, but Syd persuaded him to stay, arguing that this was more important. Lea announced to everyone that the Cizzurans have told her of an ore in the ground called Kheqren, which can solve all of their power issues. Ajacos is ecstatic, as perhaps the biggest crisis of his presidency has been potentially averted. Later on, that day, when Roddy walked into Ajacos' office, he embraced him, seeing him alive and well. Ajacos discussed that to get this Kheqren they will have to start a new mining operation, which would take significant manpower. However, as Roddy changed the subject to finding a new place for the refugees, Claude managed to persuade Ajacos that perhaps the refugees could be used to mine the Kheqren, to which Ajacos, with a heavy heart, agreed to. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances The Elysium Season 1 * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground